The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher which has a cutting trough, an inclined conveyor transporting the cut product from the cutting trough to a threshing mechanism which includes a threshing drum and a threshing basket and operates in accordance with a radial flow, and a separating mechanism, including a separating rotor and a separating housing and operating in accordance with an axial flow to separate the threshed product, wherein the threshing mechanism is wider than the separating mechanism.
Harvester threshers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. The separating rotors of the known harvester threshers are supported at their front ends, as considered in the traveling direction, by means of powerful supporting members on the upper wall of the machine housing. In this construction the supplied straw stream often makes jams in front of the supporting member and thereby destroys the unobjectionable product supply to the separating unit. It has been recognized in practice that such jam grows so that the product supply is completely interrupted and the harvester thresher must be stopped for manual removal of the straw mass jammed before the separating unit.